


The One Where Wade Gets Quiet

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBuckyPool Ficlets [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Snuggling, but his boys got his back, but its internal, it was rainy here and i needed to write some rainy things, sambuckypool, so here's a little tiny thing for you all, wade is stuggling with some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Wade gets quiet when it rains, Bucky and Sam are there for him.





	

There’s something about rainy days that makes Wade quiet. Bucky doesn’t know what it is, Sam doesn’t either, and neither of them really want to ask. Not because they don’t care, but because if Wade wanted to tell them, he’d tell them. So they wait.

On days when it rains, and the clouds are dark and grey, and the world seems a little bit less hectic, they settle down on the couch with Wade. Making sure that he’s squeezed between them nice snug, Wade’s favorite blanket draped over themselves. And they watch stupid movies all day. Sam getting up now and then to get them food, Bucky getting up to change movies. Both of them making sure Wade eats.

Bucky started the cuddling first. He pulled Wade down farther than he was already slumped and kind of, tangled himself around the unusually quiet man. Wade had hummed happily and moved his hand to rest on Bucky’s head, his fingers moving gently in Bucky’s hair. Sam had smiled down at them and then pushed closer, draping his arm over both of them and resting his head against Wade’s, kissing him quickly before resting his temple on him.

Wade had made another small noise and relaxed into what Bucky and Sam called a Wade puddle. They’d stayed like that all day. Just relaxing into each other and being lazy, hardly moving unless they had too. Keeping Wade company for whatever he was going through in his scattered, fast moving thoughts.

So, on days when it rains, they can be found on the couch, or in their bed, snuggling up to Wade. Making sure he feels safe, making sure he feels loved, and making sure that he never, ever, runs out of tacos.


End file.
